Slayer Healing
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their leg and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up. A fluffy Faith/Willow One-shot! Rated T for Faith's language xP


**Prompt: **Imagine that Person A of your OTP has hurt their leg and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing: **Faith/Willow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**Author's Note: **A short, fluffy one-shot! Rated T for some language! Hope you guys like it!

"Why do I have to wear this cast? I'm a slayer...we have super healing for a fucking reason! Just let me rest for a few hours and I'll be good." Faith whined as she was laid up on the couch. Her leg was propped up on a pillow and a pair of crutches were leaning on the wall beside her. The glare of the neon pink cast was like a punch to the face for the rogue slayer. "And how the fuck did I get stuck with a pink cast?! Aren't casts usually wh - Red? Why do you look guilty?" The brunette stared at the red-head with an unamused expression.

"White is such a boring color, Faith. Don't you find the pink...more pleasing to the eye?" the witch said sheepishly.

"Pleasing to the - Jesus Red! You better be glad I think you're cute. Fucking making me wear a cast in the first place and then sticking me with a _neon_ pink one." she trailed off into a disgruntled snort.

"Aww baby...you think I'm cute?" Willow grinned triumphantly.

"Don't let your head get too big, Will. It might not fit through the door". Buffy smirked as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling, Faith?"

"Five-by-five, B. Tell that to Red here, would ya?" Faith smirked at the pouting red-head.

"Hey now, missy! You are not fine. Your leg basically snapped in half. Plus you know I can't do anything about the cast right now. If you didn't get caught by that doctor in the alley way, he never would've brought us to the hospital". the fiery witch argued. "Just sit still already and relax".

"First off, getting caught was not my fault! I was _injured_ and a little on the slow side. Second of all...I'm a slayer. It's in our blood to be active, so no. I can't stay still and relax". Faith smirked and looked to the blonde slayer. "Right, B? Tell her I need to get outta here and kick some ass, already".

The older slayer's eyes widened as she looked back and forth from the expectant brunette and the glaring red-head. "Uh...you know this is really not my place to say anything. Plus. I should really get going. I told Dawn that I would...pick her up from school!" she sputtered as she quickly ran out of the room.

"What? Wait. Buff! Oh come on!" the frustrated slayer shouted.

"Oh quit it, you big baby," Willow said teasingly. "Doctor Smith will be visiting tomorrow night and after that, you can take off the cast".

"Why is Stuffy Smith coming ov - wait. I can take my cast off tomorrow?" Faith questioned with a look of confusion.

"Yes. That is what I said"

"Not that I'm complaining, Red. But my whining never wins. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing changed my mind, sweetie. I was planning on doing this anyway. You just started complaining and I didn't get a chance to explain…"

"Wha-"

"Look. I know you don't like wearing the cast. It's constricting and it limits your movements. BUT! Doctor Smith is coming to check on you because he is thankful for you saving his daughter. All you have to do is get through the rest of today and tomorrow. When he's gone, then I'll let Buffy and Xander get your leg free from that big, bad cast. Okay?" Willow reasoned. "I already arranged your file to be 'transferred' to another clinic...so we have nothing to worry about!"

"Well why didn't you say anything before?!" the brunette sputtered.

"Faith...like I said before, you didn't give me a chance. You haven't stopped complaining since...we were in the alley with Doctor Smith and his kid…"

"I mean...okay yea, I could've been a _bit_ more cooperative. I just...hate this cast," the slayer pouted as she pulled the red-head onto her lap.

"Aw sweetheart, you can do it! Less than 48 hours! And I'll be right here...by your side" Willow smiled and pulled out a bundle of colorful sharpies from her pocket. "Look! I-I can even draw you cute little pictures on your cast! Dawnie gave me her sharpies before she left for school!"

Faith's eyes widened comically as she took in the bundle of colored sharpies. "Uhh Red...don't cha think that's a little too much neon?" She immediately backtracked as she saw her girlfriend's excited expression drop a little. "But hey! A little more color won't kill me. Especially if my girl's the one putting it there for me" she ended with a tiny, but genuine smile.

"Really?!" the tiny witch bounced slightly and removed herself from Faith's lap, moving to the end of the couch. Placing the slayer's injured leg on her lap, the older girl settled into the cushions. "What should I draw first?! Any suggestions, baby?"

"Draw whatever your heart desires, Red. Whatever you want, is good for me."

"Yay! Well first...I have to write you a message…" Willow trailed off as she scribbled a loopy _'I LOVE YOU'_ on the center of the cast. "Perfect! Now how about...a bunny?"

"NOOOOOO! DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE EXISTENCE OF THOSE FLUFFY, NOSE TWITCHING, DEMON EYED MONSTERS!" Anya screeched from the kitchen.

"Ooookay...so no bunnies" Faith chuckled as she placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the pouting witch. Willow shrugged and began to doodle tiny hearts around the sides of the cast. Every once in a while, she would glance up at the slayer and catch her staring. Each time, they would share a smile and the witch would go back to doodling while the slayer continued to stare lovingly.

A few hours later, Buffy and Dawn walked through the front door and shared a look at the sight in front of them. The floor was littered with various sharpies and Faith was sporting a _very _colorful cast. The dark haired slayer was lying down on the couch with a protective arm around her girlfriend. Both women were fast asleep and comfortably embracing with their limbs intertwined. Buffy grinned and grabbed a blanket to gently place over the couple. "Come on, Dawnie. How about we get Xander and Anya and go grab some take out. I was thinking Chinese? Plus I'm sure the lovebirds will be hungry by the time we get back"

"Sounds good, Buff!"

The two sisters walked into the kitchen to grab Xander and Anya. A few minutes later, the four were on their way to the Chinese restaurant downtown and the two lovers on the couch were still fast asleep.


End file.
